


Fantasy Stableboy

by K1ng_K3ndra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ng_K3ndra/pseuds/K1ng_K3ndra
Summary: Young Mokuba as a stableboy, see if you can guess the characters ;)
Kudos: 1





	Fantasy Stableboy

A young boy with abhorrently tussled long black hair hair wakes up, pieces of straw sticking out in every which way. He looked around to find the sheet over hay he uses as a bed shifted, allowing the hay to not only touch him but get all over the place. He had woken up from the sun, which was perfectly centered in the small east-facing window. It was just rising, and that meant it was time to get to work. The creatures in the stable that he was in charge of maintaining would already be stirring. 

He worked as a stableboy at a remote inn surrounded by only forest for miles in all directions, so the inn doesn't get a lot of visitors but the ones they do get are usually eccentric. This morning they had a handful of creatures from the patrons of the inn. First to feed is a simple animal companion thats been staying for awhile, a fluffy ball with wings. The patron whom it belonged to was loud, cheery, and was extremely addicted to gambling. He’s been staying at the inn for awhile as the innkeeper saw this weakness and has been luring him into games night after night, and the stableboy can hear him yelling “GET YOUR GAME ON!” at all hours. He’s good at the game so he keeps getting free nights to stay, and he’s already been here for a month with no sign of leaving. The fluff ball ate a cup of vegetarian pellets and as it was the stableboy’s favorite he always snuck it a carrot as well. 

The next creatures to feed were a group of three small eerily humanoid creatures in speedos. They made the stableboy incredibly uncomfortable, but the patron who owned them had left a few days ago without warning and without the creatures so the stableboy felt bad for them. He kept taking care of them and didn't notify the innkeeper of the creatures so they wouldn’t be kicked out, but was starting to regret the decision as they were very capable of human speech while simultaneously being the worst. They definitely wouldn’t make it in the wild. Every morning and evening when feeding them, they would cry out for their owner, asking all sorts of questions and asking if he could be their “new best friend”. It could be heard throughout the stable and it was making some of the other creatures incredibly irritable. 

The stableboy was cleaning up after the trio when a tall, aggressive man marched up to the stable. He had a brown mullet, a lot of buckles on his clothing, and a long cloak. His creature was a giant white dragon with blue eyes that flickered slowly around taking in the surroundings while also being confident, very confident, that there was nothing in the surroundings that could cause it problems. Very similar to the owner who cleared his throat as if the stableboy was already not doing what he was supposed to do. The stable boy looked up. 

“My Blue Eyes will be staying here and will need special care. Since this place is so run down I thought you will need some extra instruction, stableboy. It only eats fresh food, no pellets, and will need three meals a day. We will be staying for 5 days, and I will be checking in often. I'll need to hand select the space for my Blue Eyes as I can see that most of these are… subpar.” He walks past the stableboy into the stable, a slight sneer on his face as he inspects the stables for an appropriate spot. 

He makes it all the way to the end of the stalls, clearly unsatisfied. With some flourish he turns around and walks towards one of them, the biggest one, and points. Having gotten the gist of the type of person this man is, the stableboy guides the large dragon that is looking at him very contemptuously the entire time over to its quarters. The man pulls out a checkbook and begins writing many zeros, tears it off in a way that involves extending his entire arm, and hands it to the stableboy and he struts out. The stableboy looks at the piece of paper, keenly aware that there isn't a place that takes checks within a 100 mile radius of where they are, and that the innkeeper is supposed to be paid for the stays.


End file.
